The First Australian Hunger Games
by iamthepotato
Summary: Set in our future, where the apocalypse happened, and a man named Snow took over the ruined city of Adelaide as President. As they had fought back, he decided to continue the Hunger Games parallels by splitting Adelaide into twelve districts and having Hunger Games.
1. District 1 and 2 Reapings

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so be nice. I'm going to do each chapter from a different tribute's point of view, and will have to do some tributes multiple times towards the end when they're actually competing in the games themselves.**

_Robert Robson, District 2_

_District 1's town square in Noarlunga had been completely redecorated. The Mayor didn't want to leave anything to chance. If he didn't impress President Snow, then he would have had to wipe out District 1._

_Being the District with the greatest population, they had to cram everybody into the square. Sure two thousand people isn't a lot, but the square was tiny. There were about three hundred eligible kids, which put the odds very much in everybody's favour._

_There was not much fanfare, and the reaping was quick. The mayor had to take the names out of the bowl of names, because there were no escorts. He was quick to pull out the first name, the female name. "Joann Collier!" he shouted, hoping for a good response. Instead, a young girl started to walk out from the crowd. She was absolutely terrified of what was going to happen to her. You could tell too, because of how pale her skin was._

_"Are there any volunteers?" the Mayor asked, trying to sound as positive as he could. Then, a short girl gave out a loud "Hey!" and started to make her way to the front. Joann Collier was allowed to quickly make her way back to the rest of the children, as this new girl replaced her._

_"What would your name be?" asked the Mayor, too positively for his own good._

_"Emily Smith!" she said, quite optimistically as well. It seemed like they were the only two people in the entire square who wanted to be there._

_"Well congratulations. You are going to be the female tribute from District 1 in the first ever Australian Hunger Games!" the Mayor said. He wanted to make the Reapings more interesting than simply calling out a name, so he asked her a question, "Have you read the Hunger Games book series?"_

_"Yes, I have," she replied. "And it didn't end too well for Snow." This was obviously not going to make the President a happy man._

_Quickly trying to change the subject, the Mayor asked, "So do you expect to do any good?"_

_"No, I just thought I'd volunteer to die," she cracked back. Clearly being witty, she stood there as if she had just won a medal. Seeing that the conversation wouldn't go any further, the Mayor quickly moved on to the other reaping. "And now, to find out which lucky gent will be representing us in the arena!"_

_His hand plunged into the bowl of hundreds of slips of paper. When he eventually pulled one it, he called out the name "Curtis Lawson!"_

_A twelve-year-old boy started to walk up. When he got to the stage, the Mayor didn't have time to finish his next sentence, "Are there an-"_

_He was interrupted by a large sound emerging from the crowd. A seventeen-year-old was rushing up to the stage as fast as he could. He didn't want to leave anything to chance. If he was slow enough, he could be forgotten about and wouldn't get to compete. Although there was always next year._

_When he got to the stage, Curtis fainted, thinking that this was all a nightmare. As he was removed from the stage by First Aid people, the Mayor turned to the new boy and asked, "Why did you decide to volunteer?" He figured that by avoiding the questions he asked Emily, he wouldn't run into the same problems._

_"Well, my name is Carlton Edwards by the by, and I volunteered because I think that the one thing that the Games needs is someone who knows what they're doing," said Carlton. He had clearly thought about that a lot._

_"And without any further ado, let's have a round of applause for our two tributes! Emily Smith and Carlton Edwards!" the Mayor shouted to the crowd. The crowd were obliged to applaud, and they were mostly thankful that they were applauding people who actually wanted to be there. If they hadn't been volunteers, people would have felt very guilty watching two innocent people go to their deaths. Although, anybody could win the Hunger Games. Nobody knew what was coming._

After watching all of this on the large screen in our town square, it was our turn.

So that people could watch all of the Reapings back to back without any going over the top of each other, they had them in quick succession. There was only a small break between them, but I do feel sorry for the people in District 12, who'll have to watch all of them one after the other, waiting, hoping that it won't be them.

I'm at least content that I probably won't get reaped. I'm only thirteen, so my name's only going in twice. The odds are in my favour. My other friends aren't thinking like this. They're all panicking and saying that they're gonna get reaped and die. That's not gonna happen. It'll be somebody else, but nobody that I know.

Mayor Mason is standing up, waiting for something, I don't know what. He suddenly walks towards the microphone in front of him, and starts to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the District 2 Reapings for the first ever Australian Hunger Games!" he says as if he's announcing at a boxing match. I think that he expects applause, but nobody claps. He says, "In honour of gender-equality, I'll pick the female tribute first!"

I think that every girl is holding their breath and crossing their fingers when he puts his hand into the bowl with all of their names. He swirls it around for what seems like eternity, and eventually grabs a piece of paper. It crumples in his hand, and he tries to smooth it out so that he can read it. Then, it tears in half. Trying to cover it up, he puts the two pieces together and tries to read out the name, "Fio-, Fiona Bl-, Fiona Black!" he says, very excited. I hear a scream from the side where the girls are. I look over and see a girl spazzing madly. She's trying to punch all of the girls around her, so they all quickly run away. A couple of policemen end up walking towards her, and she starts struggling even more. They have to carry her to the stage, where they have two hold onto her arms to make sure she doesn't run away.

"Well, I think we're all really excited to find out who our male tribute will be!" Mason says, trying to distract people from the girl who is now breathing really heavily and giving the policemen death glares.

He puts his hand into the other bowl, and it's my turn to hold my breath and cross my fingers. I stare at the Mayor's hand, and it seems to stay in there longer than it had for the girls, if that's even possible. Finally, he picks up a piece of paper. Carefully this time, so that he doesn't rip it. I'm sure that if my life wasn't on the line I would've found it funny.

He opens up the folded piece of paper very slowly. Kind of for suspense, but I think also so that it doesn't break as he opens it. He then takes a second to read the name to make sure that he gets it right the first time, and says, "Robert Robson!"

I collapse. I panic. I have no idea what's happening. Is this a dream? It must be. I can't actually get reaped. I'll just sit here and wait to wake up. Yes, that'll work. I'm obviously dreaming, aren't I? But what if I'm not? I might've actually been reaped! It can't be happening. I start to breathe quickly. My heart beats rapidly; I can hear each one as if it was a drum fill my ears. I just lie there, trying to calm down. I don't know what's happening. Soon, I'm surrounded by people trying to calm me down. I never will. I can't. I find it hard to breathe. What's happening to me? Am I dying already? I can't be, I'm not in the arena yet. Or am I? How much time has passed? Hours? Days? Months? Am I already dead, and I just missed it? I look around, and can't see much because tears have blurred my vision. I hope for the best, but I don't think that I'll ever recover. Where am I? What's happening to me?


	2. District 3 and 4 Reapings

**A/N: This is a lot shorter than the first chapter, and I also noticed that I didn't put the name of the tribute in the chapter until he actually got reaped. I fixed that by putting the tribute's name and district at the top of the chapter like I have here:**

_Cassie Ingram, District 3_

Today is the day. The day that a bunch of kids are going to have to go to the middle of Adelaide, where they'll have to fight to the death. Is this serious? What is the President thinking? It must be a joke, it's obviously illegal. But, he is the law now, so I guess it's okay.

I've just finished watching the other Reapings on the screen that just took place. The people from District 1 actually volunteered! Can you believe it? Who would be stupid enough to do that?

The people in District 2 had major issues. The girl started punching everybody around her, and the guy had a panic attack in front of everybody. Talk about embarrassing.

Now they get to see people in District 3 show how amazing they are at not freaking out. We're actually normal people here.

The Mayor is an exception to the rule, there always are exceptions. He's dressed up as if this was a wedding, and he has a big hat on. And to say that it's a big hat is an understatement. I'm not exaggerating when I say that if they made hats big enough to fit giants, they wouldn't be as big as his hat. It's supposed to be a top hat, I think. It goes up about five metres, and then the brim goes outwards another four, so it looks more like a black sombrero. At least there's some entertainment at this place.

Finally, it's our turn for the Reapings. The Mayor goes up to his microphone and welcomes everybody before saying that it's a "big, big, big day!" or something about that. He plunges into this really long speech about how lucky the people that get reaped are. I don't really bother listening, all that matters is whose name comes out of the bowl, which I'm assuming will be in his hat.

It turns out, the bowl is on a table next to him, not in his hat. He says "Ladies first!" as if it's a good thing, and then just waves his hand above the bowl like he's about to pull a rabbit out of it. How did he become Mayor again?

He pulled out a piece of paper, and said "Cassandra Cook!" very loudly. This Cassandra is a fourteen-year-old, also a friend of one of my friend's friend, I think. I recognise her, anyway. The Mayor asks for volunteers, as if there'll be any. On a whim, I decide to make a joke. I put my hand up and say "Yes!" sarcastically. I expect laughter, but nobody laughs. Instead, they move aside so that I can see a path straight to the stage, and the Mayor sends Cassandra back down and asks for me to come up.

Crap!

I awkwardly walk up, screaming profanities to myself, and the Mayor asks my name. I tell him that it's none of his business, and then he says that if I don't say my name I'll have to go back down. I say that I don't care, and unfortunately for me a policeman recognises me and tells the Mayor my name. That's just great.

The Mayor calls out the boy's name. It's Gerald Robson. Everybody hates Gerald Robson, or at least I do. He's the most annoying little kid I've ever met, and he always goes on about things that don't exist like unicorns or whatever. That's just my luck, I'm partnered with a guy who stands about as good a chance as a turtle.

I am screwed.

I go into the Town Hall, into a room where I'm supposed to say my goodbyes to people. I don't care, my whole family is dead. My parents and my older sister died during the apocalypse, and my younger brother was stupid enough to get involved in the war when President Snow came and decided to take over Adelaide. If people like him hadn't fought back, there'd be more people and no Hunger Games.

Because nobody comes, I just watch the District 4 Reapings on the TV in my room. The Mayor there has no big hat, so the reaping isn't as funny. In fact, it's so ordinary it makes me sad. They must live in a boring place.

The girl gets reaped, Cassie Nichols, she's obviously stolen my name. She looks confident, but I don't think she'll be a chance. No volunteers.

The guy, Quincey Conway, isn't any better. He's worse, because he isn't confident. Do these people not even want to bother fighting in the arena?

I still can't believe that I'm going to be in the Hunger Games. I read the book when I was nine, because it was one of the few books in my library that hadn't been destroyed. I thought that I would stand a chance if I got reaped, but I was very naïve back then. I don't stand a chance. But there won't be many volunteers that can win, so maybe I'll come home somehow? It doesn't matter though, I have no friends, so I won't have any reason to come back. I'll just make everybody else's lives a bit easier by dying early on. That's a good idea.


	3. District 5 and 6 Reapings

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say, but the chapter just looks empty if I don't have this at the top, so I'm just gonna say this instead.**

_Brenda Smith, District 5_

I am terrified. I'm surrounded by people I've never met. Any of them could be a murderer or a rapist. How am I to know who is safe and who isn't? I have no idea, so I just sit there covering my eyes not wanting to watch the other Reapings.

Eventually, I look up, just in time to see the mayor of District 4 congratulate their tributes: a girl called Cassie and a guy called Quincey. I hope I'm not going to be one of the people that gets reaped. That would be a terrible way to die. I'd go into an arena where I would have to fight against people my age for my life. That would be terrible. I go back to cowering on the ground again.

I can't wait to go back home after the reaping. I'm safe there. There aren't any people trying to kill me there. I'll be happy there.

I focus on that and manage to stir up the courage to get to my feet. I stand up just as the Mayor starts to talk, "Ladies and gentlemen! I hope you're having a great afternoon, and welcome to the first ever Reapings for the Australian Hunger Games!"

I fall over with fear. I hate this, why can't he just say the names and get it over and done with?

"I know you're all eager to know who will be representing us in the Hunger Games this year, so I'll skip the speech and go straight to the Reapings! Ladies first!"

I decide that I should just stay here on the ground until the Reapings are over. I won't get picked, so I don't need to stand up. I hope.

I hear a piece of paper crumpling. I start to cry. He calls out a name. I don't hear it. I listen in anticipation, hoping that he says their name again. He speaks again, "Is anybody here called Brenda Smith?"

Oh no! I'm going to die! No! No! No! I can't! I stand up, try to look confident, and walk slowly towards the Mayor. I hope there was a mistake, but there wasn't. I am going into the Hunger Games.

I sit in my chair, my hand over my face, waiting for the Reapings to be over. He calls out the guy's name. It's Anthony Schroeder. I hate him. He's a bully, and has spent many days entertaining himself by taunting me. I hope he dies first. Actually, maybe I'll get to kill him! I will have my revenge! Maybe every cloud does have its silver lining!

I go to the Town Hall, where I'm ushered into a room. I collapse on a couch, thankful that the room is so large. I don't like small spaces. Some people say they're cosy, but it's another word for small. If it's small, it could collapse at any moment.

This room is big, and well-designed. I feel safer here than I have anywhere since I was a little kid. Ironic, seeing as I'm about to go to my death.

I get only one visitor: my friend Pearl. She really is a pearl, she's always been nice to me, no matter what. She supported me whenever I needed it, and I'm grateful. There's no way that I can say goodbye to her in just five minutes. But it doesn't matter. We spend the whole time crying. We bawl our eyes out. A policeman comes in and takes her out, but she keeps crying, and so do I.

I keep crying as I'm led to a train. The train looks small, I started panicking, but I find out that it's bigger on the inside, and I watch the end of the District 6 Reapings from on board. The girl was some flirt called Tiffany Adams, and the guy was a guy covered in scars called William Hunter. He looked intimidating, so I'm scared again.

I'm always so very scared.


	4. District 7 and 8 Reapings

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated this in AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGES. I've been very very busy recently, and because I have exams coming up it's not going to get any better. Just in case it's a long time until I update again, I'm going to put two chapters up!**

_Thomas Darden, District 7_

I have decided: I'm going to volunteer.

In my opinion, everybody misunderstands me. Whenever I talk to someone and they seem to get upset about something, I ask why. They don't tell me, instead they lecture me about how I should know already. Just because I don't know how emotions work, it doesn't make me a bad person. I don't care how many times people tell me it does. I just need the opportunity to tell people about me, and how I really am. I will get a chance to do that if I'm in the spotlight for the Hunger Games.

The Reapings have been somewhat eventful so far, and I can't believe how many people volunteered. Both of the tributes from District 1 volunteered, I guess they think that they can win it. Or they don't have anybody who'll miss them, and they're sparing somebody else's life. That's a good reason.

24 tributes go in, only 23 come out. It's quite simple to figure out your odds. I don't care what happens in the Games, I just want a chance to explain myself to people. I can do that before the Games easily.

I think that the people in District 2 both had some sort of mental disorder. The girl started thrashing around trying to harm people, nobody volunteered for her. The guy had a panic attack. Poor kid, probably doesn't stand a chance.

The people from District 3 were odd. The girl volunteered, but I'm assuming that she didn't mean to. She sort of stood there for a moment, and then reluctantly walked up. She refused to give her name. I guess she was trying to get out of it. The guy was really short. He can't have been any older than thirteen. It made me sad to see such a young boy go in. Sadness, one of the few emotions I can understand.

The girl from District 4 was very tall. She looked very confident, but I think that she was just being smug. She was reaped, but based on her reaction I think she would've volunteered anyway.

The guy was scared, like most people. He was the most average tribute I think there'll be. He'll die in the bloodbath, and then not get a chance to do anything. Nobody will remember him. He'll be a nameless kill for some major competitor who was training for the Hunger Games before the Reapings. He'll be insignificant. That makes people sad.

The ones from District 5 were sort of interesting. The girl was terrified. She was screaming and crying the whole time. She really didn't want to go in. You don't have to have good empathy to see that. The guy was very difficult to read. He looked somewhat scared, I think, but still held his head high, probably out of smugness.

Then there was District 6. The girl was hot, and I mean hot. She was one of the most attractive people that I have ever seen. I think that the people of Adelaide will like her. The guy looked scary. He was still about as old as the rest of the tributes, but his appearance was intimidating. He wasn't very tall, but he was very muscular. He could probably tear off a head with his bare hands. He had heaps of small scars scattered across his body, and had a massive one over his face, disfiguring one of his eyes. I hope that I don't have to go up against him at any stage in the Games. He'd win any fight, I'm sure.

Well, that's half of the Reapings done, now for ours. I wonder who the female will be. If she looks like somebody able to win the Games, I think I'll ally with her. The Mayor stands up, and starts talking. I pay very close attention to what he says, in case I need any of the information for something.

"Welcome, one and all, to the District 7 Reapings for the first ever Australian Hunger Games! I know that you're all very excited, but before I get to the Reapings, I have to go through a few things that I think might be important. As you all know, I will pull two names out of these two bowls. One for the girls and one for the boys. I'll break the trend and start with the boys. They will sit down on these chairs. I will ask for volunteers, then any of you can speak up and say you want to compete. After that, they'll go into the Town Hall where their friends and families can say goodbye to them for the last time until after the Games if they win. May the odds be ever in your favour!"

He said the last part sarcastically and ironically. From reading the book, the Hunger Games, I remember that this was a slogan the Capitol used for the Hunger Games. Most of the crowd laughed, I think that he is a good Mayor.

He plunges his hand into the guy's bowl. He starts to look like he's concentrating really hard while he actually looks like he's about to take a dump. Many people laugh, this is entertainment.

He pulls out the piece of paper and says, "The first ever tribute to be reaped for District 7 in the Australian Hunger Games is…"

He unfolds the paper slowly and carefully, making reference to the Mayor of District 2 who ripped the first tribute's and was very careful with the second.

"Max Ericson!"

This Max kid starts to walk to the Mayor to sit down. He looks a bit shocked, but doesn't seem to mind that much. The Mayor asks, "Any volunteers for this fine fellow?"

"Yup!" I yell, as I put my hand up with a wave and start to make my way to the front. I do this in a way that nobody can say they didn't see me do it. I run up, telling Max to join the rest of the guys, and sit down.

"And will we get to find out the name of our tribute?" asks the Mayor.

"Oh, sorry," I say, a bit embarrassed. "Thomas Darden."

"Excellent. Now, for the 'ladies'," he says. I like this guy, even if he is sending some girl to their death. But that's not his fault, he just happens to be Mayor under President Snow. I wonder if that's his real name.

He goes through a similar entertaining routine, and I can't remain composed next to him, so I burst into laughter. He looks pleased with himself, and reads out the name, "Marcia Jenkins!"

Well isn't that just dandy. One of the most popular girls in the district, just got reaped. I think that a lot of the crowd are sad, but none of them volunteer. I think that they might have, but as she walked past the Mayor she took the microphone and told them not to. She's an all-round nice person. She waves and smile at me while she mouths "Hi!"

I phase out, but next thing I know, I'm being ushered to the Town Hall. In my room, I know nobody will come to say goodbye, because nobody knew me very well. So I just watch the District 8 Reapings on the TV that's conveniently in the room with the Reapings on.

I pay careful attention to who they are. The Mayor isn't as entertaining as ours, but he still goes with the male tribute first. It's a small twelve-year-old called Mitch. He looks terrified, but I then see an older boy volunteer for him. He says that his name is Jack Johnson, a funny name if you ask me. He sort of sits there, looking like he's zoned out. He reminds me of myself. He doesn't seem to be paying attention to what's going on.

What brings him out of this state is the name of the girl who is to be his partner in the Games, Kate Ward. He looks visibly upset about this, he must have been good friends with her or something. Nobody volunteers for Kate, but she doesn't seem to care. She just looks a bit sad and starts talking to Jack.

Well, there are only four Reapings left. That's a good thing. Before the District 9 Reapings start, I'm brought to a train which I have to get on. This is the last time I'm going to see my home, so I savour the moment. I say, "Goodbye, I'll miss you." Marcia comes to me and tries to make conversation, but I just ignore her. I don't want to get too attached to her, or else I won't stand a chance in the Games.

I realise, I've been doing all I can to ensure that I win the Games, somewhere deep down I know that I'm a legitimate chance. I'm going to try to win the Games, I will do everything in my power to ensure that I win them. Then I will go home victorious and people will finally understand me.


	5. District 9 and 10 Reapings

_Mary Ellen Pierce, District 9_

Well, I'm happy to be in District 9. Not only is it a nice place with lots of happy people, but we have a female Mayor. She's a feminist, like me, and always does what's right. She's not like the Mayors in all of the other District who could probably be admitted to an asylum. Seriously, one of them looked like he was constipated for his entire Reapings, and another was wearing a hat that would have been visible from space.

Women are the only ones with brains, if only men followed our example. When President Snow came, we lost the war with him for one reason: every general in our armies were men. No women, there were women fighting, but not enough. Now, we have the Hunger Games. A sick joke based off a book written before most of us were even born.

Mayor Pearson is the best Mayor in Adelaide.

At the Reapings, she's straight to the point. She says, "I'll to the girls first" and immediately puts her hand into the bowl. She's not like the other ones. She doesn't leave her hand there for ten minutes for 'suspense', she takes it out straight away with a piece of paper. She rushes to open it up and read the name: "Mary Ellen Pierce".

Oh well. I walk up to greet the Mayor, and I can see that a lot of the other girls are upset that I'm the one getting reaped. Some of them don't like me very much, they're upset that a 'tomboy' is going to represent them. They're all dressed up in stupid skirts and dresses, and I've been smart and just worn a shirt and pants. It's much easier.

The Mayor quickly moves on and pulls out the guy's name, "Ryan Atkinson". As he starts to make his way to the front, one of his friends from right next to him runs after him and stops him, saying that he volunteers to go in his place. When he gets to the front, he introduces himself as Sean Palmer. I think I met him once, but I can't really remember.

I'm practically dragged into the Town Hall, and within minutes I have my only three guests all come in at once. It's my three friends: Rob, Paul and Ted. Yes, they're all guys. So what? Any relationship that I have with them is purely as friends. There's no icky stuff going on between any of us. That would be ridiculous and a terrible generalisation.

I'm not really paying attention much as they start going on about how they'll all miss me heaps and stuff. It's not really important. They all call me by a different name. Rob calls me Mary, Paul calls me Ellen and Ted calls me Mary Ellen. I don't really care, I like all three. When they're all leaving, Ted suddenly pulls me up off of the couch and presses his lips to mine.

"What was that!" I scream as I push him away.

He replies, "I had to do that, just once before you died."

I know it was sweet, but it was uncalled for, so I'm still angry at him. Although, it was a nice way to say goodbye, and at least it was a good kiss.

I watch the TV in the room to see what's happening in District 10. I figure I'll have to know who I'm up against if I want to win. The girl doesn't have any lasting impression on me, and the guy looks just nerdy. I don't catch their names, but they aren't important. I don't have to know who they are to kill them.


End file.
